


Submerged

by MechaNishishi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drowning (Sort of), I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Still Kind of Despair, Verbal Abuse, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaNishishi/pseuds/MechaNishishi
Summary: Being with Kokichi was like drowning, when he thinks about it.





	Submerged

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this came from. But have some definitely not fluffy Kiibouma.   
> I also have no idea what drowning would be like.

Being Kokichi's boyfriend, Kiibo decided, was a lot like being drowned. Water filling artificial lungs and air relievingly taking its place. He makes this comparison quite a lot. And while the two things may seem unconnected; dying in a lake, having your face forced into the clear liquid, and loving a supreme leader, on the surface share nothing. But Kiibo, as a robot, has a nearly unbeatable ability to compare to separate things.

It begins rather calmly, the drowning equivalent of merely swimming, treading the water before the wreckage even enters the victim's mind.

It's like when Kokichi speaks his sweet lies, smothering Kiibo in falsities of how much he adores the robot, spewing perjury and announcing his love like it truly exists. 

Kiibo knows he's stupid to believe him, Kokichi is a liar, there is no credible reason to believe a word he says. But Kiibo can't help but hope, hope and hope and just pretend that Kokichi cares for him, even a little bit. Because whether or not Kokichi loves him, he loves Kokichi, and like drowning, Kiibo can't save himself.

Then he's under the water, but it's still okay, swimming isn't hard, just pull up, and you'll be fine, nothing seems wrong, and in the victim's mind, all they need to do is swim a little bit, they're still safe. 

Kokichi adds a comment or two, just a minor insult about his non-human status, how he doesn't have any real emotion. But it's okay, Kokichi lies, that's how Kiibo justifies it, Kokichi is just telling small lies because he wants a reaction. 

Kiibo bottles up how much the words hurt him. It's okay, he's just lying.

Swimming gets a lot harder, pushing the water away and getting out won't happen. You're trapped, the panic sets in, but you still think you can get out. Arms start moving more frantically, pushing, always pushing. 

More insults, sounding genuine. "Kiiboy really is useless, isn't he?" "I don't even know why I said I like you at all, you're so boring!" "Kiiboy should just go drowned! Oh wait, nevermind he can't. Nishishi~" It hurts. The lies hurt. They are lies, aren't they? Kiibo can't help but start wondering if Kokichi might be telling the truth, that maybe he doesn't care at all, maybe he was bored and found Kiibo to be a source of entertainment.

Still trying, futilely trying to get the water out of your lungs, to no avail. No one's around, no one is helping, you have to help yourself or you can't get out. Screaming for help would bring some hope, some comfort, but anytime you break the waterline, air tries to enter you, only to fall back under in your attempts. The air is gone.

He keeps saying the words are lies, ignoring the horrible treatment Kokichi puts him through, the sweet moments of air make it better, when Kokichi says he loves him, it's the best feeling in the world, it's like being above water, for a split second, it feels normal, safe, okay. (It's not okay.)

You know you can't get out, every part of you just knows you're going to die. But, your mind refuses to let that happen so you keep trying to pull away from the release of death. Part of you still thinks swimming is easy, yet you still know death is coming.

Kokichi gets worse, his words are just downright cruel at this point. The "I love you"s become a fleeting thought, barely happening anymore. They make Kiibo feel weaker now. He really does feel useless, Kokichi loves him, he wouldn't lie about these things. Kiibo starts believing him. 

Vision starts blackening, fading at the edges, your arms flail still, but it's impossible to get even a second above water. Your mind is hazing, thinking straight isn't a thing you can do. Your mouth opens, bubbles leaving your body, but not helping in the slightest.

He hasn't said a kind thing in days, it's always criticism and jabs, sharp insults that Kiibo thinks he deserves. Kokichi is mentally keeping him under water, he can't swim, trapped, submerged. Kiibo isn't trying to swim. Kokichi may not say it, but the love is there, Kiibo is certain of it, so the words feel true, he is useless. (Part of him knows he isn't, but that part is wrong, he pretends it doesn't exist.)

Grasping for your neck, begging, pleading for release. The water is splashing above the surface but all you're doing is falling, sinking, choking for air. Then black, painful, yet nothing, numb. Hope is gone.

It doesn't hurt as much, Kokichi is just spitting out harsh truths and Kiibo can't help but agree with his words. Then he just ignores Kiibo for the most part. 

They don't speak for a few days.

Kokichi comes back, complaining about Kiibo and breaking up with him. It's normal, he's used to the cruelties, but the second one... he wanted it to be a lie. It's not. The supreme leader storms out after that. Kiibo wishes he was drowning, it might hurt less. (Certainly a better option.)

The sweet finale. Lifelessly floating to the surface, it's laughable, your body gets up on its own when the water finishes its murder. You get out, you float, but inevitably death takes you first. What's the point of hope?

Hope... Kiibo doesn't have hope. Kiibo has despair. Had despair, is more accurate. It's harder to 'drown' when you can't breathe. 'Drowning' requires a real person, which Kiibo isn't. Wires are like veins, however. 

Take out a few, and he can't do anything. 

Kiibo fades -drowns- all while thinking about how much more useless he's making himself. Kokichi was right.


End file.
